Blance Mischief
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: the summary is inside. my frist MK fic and it is pretty good.AU fic as well. R&R. rated M for later chapp's. and M-preg, het, slash.
1. preface

1

Balance Mischief.

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal kombat. If I did Mileena would have major part's and be with johnny cage. Why? Cause im odd that way.

Summary: the god's of order decide that they need to interfere and start a chain of adventure's that will alter all alliance's.

Warning: slash, het, character death/revival, time altered aging, angst,

Pairing: scorpion/sub-zero, Rain/OC, Mileena/ Johnny, Sonya/Frost, Raiden/Fujin, Jade/kung Lao, Hotaru/Havik.

Preface

The moon shown brightly in the blankness of the cool desert. All was quiet and peaceful. A woman dressed in pink and wearing a veil wandered silently. Through it. She collapsed on a rock releasing her tear's. She does not care that she is near the enemy camp site at all. In fact she want's to be captured. She wail's her anguish and loneliness as well as her emptiness to sky. For she has no will to care. So she scream's loud and painfully. She cries and remember's curling into herself, into her sanctuary that is more a prison of no return. The god's had mocked her. They had come to her and told her, her life. How she was a taint in the wheel of life. They told her that Shao Kahn was dead and that so was Liu Kang. They told her she was little more than a tool.

Mileena was aware when Johnny Cage and Sub-Zero had found her but she was to dead to care. She only said Kitana. She was aware of being pulled to her feet and dragged to the camp site but nothing else. No one how ever was aware of the eye's watching them or the two voice's.

"the clone will be the keyhole." said a light feathery voice.

" and the Actor will be the Key to unlock her." said a darker version. No one saw the light that bound Mileena and Johnny Cage together.

End. Next chappy will be up in a bit. R&R, and tel me what you think. My first MK fic.


	2. beginning deadly alliance

1

Balance Mischief.

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal kombat. If I did Mileena would have major part's and be with johnny cage. Why? Cause im odd that way.

Summary: the god's of order decide that they need to interfere and start a chain of adventure's that will alter all alliance's.

Warning: slash, het, character death/revival, time altered aging, angst,

Pairing: scorpion/sub-zero, Rain/OC, Mileena/ Johnny, Sonya/Frost, Raiden/Fujin, Jade/kung Lao, Hotaru/Havik.

A/N: Mileena/Johnny romance start's than a minor time skip. I have ADD so I have to do that to not forget or get side tracked.

Chapter 1

Sub-Zero and Johnny had brought Mileena back to the camp and placed her at Raiden's feet. They tried to talk to her. Ask her but she just cried, she soon started to cry blood but didn't notice.

"Kitana were is Kitana?" she cried to Raiden with a dead voice and dead eye's. Raiden just looked at her sadly and startled.

"For what is it do you wish to see her.?" he asked. He said sensing no threat, he sensed dead withering and nothingness.

"I want her to kill me." came the serious reply. Johnny gasped, and the other's went silent.

"What?!" Johnny said as he felt something snap in him. But Mileena just started to cry her tear's that has blood in them. He went over ignoring the protest's. and knelt near her. "Why?" he asked.

Mileena didn't answer she just cried. She mumbled about not existing and being a tool being nothing. "I just want to exist and be!!" she cried and flung into Johnny's arm's and cried. Johnny looked down at her sadly. He saw Kitana come toward them and pull out her fan's.

"Mileena is that what you want?" she said pitifully. Mileena looked up at her eye's smiled. "Yes. No more, end it. You will always be my beautiful sister and it is your write to kill this nothing that took your image with no consent." mileena sobbed and bowed her head waiting. As Kitana went to raise her bladed fan, Johnny looked at everyone and saw them look away. He jumped and stopped her. Shouting.

"NO!" he said and grabbed mileena away. He held her to his chest. "Stop, what are you doing? Can't you see she's broken?" he screamed petting her head that was in his chest. She looked up at Johnny and blinked.

"Why do you care?" she asked with a small voice. Johnny looked at her and smiled. Mileena got a scared look and looked to mileena. "Why are you being so nice, I don't deserve it. Im not real, never real." she wailed and cried. Johnny hugged her. And glared at Kitana. He than took mileena by her shoulder's and looked her in the eye's.

"you listen to me okay." he said gently yet firmly. Mileena nodded. "No one is going to kill you. Were not. Calm down okay." he said to her. Mileena looked at him for a long moment. "Why are you doing this? You should be happy to kill me." she asked.

"I'm not. You can join us. We can make you exist you know. I can't bare to see anyone like this. And you are in pain for something you did not choose and it is not my place or anyone else's to judge you, it is not your way fault it is the magic that made you. We'll fix you, how's about that. Johnny said smiling.

Mileena gasped. "You, you would do that. Who are you, are you an angel." she whispered. Johnny just smiled. He was feeling towards mileena. He didn't know why but he was accepting it rather quickly. He surprised himself that he didn't care. He was not so shocked when he kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you" he whispered..

Mileena gasped, than smiled. "You are so nice. Thank you." she smiled. "You make me feel real, will you make me exist." she whispered and fainted.

Johnny glared at them. "You'll not touch her Kitana. Leave her to me. We'll help her right Raiden." Johnny said to Raiden. Raiden smiled.

"I have my order's by the elder god's. it seem's you and Mileena were fated, you have the blessing's from the elder's themselves. Now to stop this alliance.


	3. to fix what was broken pt 1

1

Balance Mischief.

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal kombat. If I did Mileena would have major part's and be with johnny cage. Why? Cause im odd that way.

Summary: the god's of order decide that they need to interfere and start a chain of adventure's that will alter all alliance's.

Warning: slash, het, character death/revival, time altered aging, angst,

Pairing: scorpion/sub-zero, Rain/OC, Mileena/ Johnny, Sonya/Frost, Raiden /Fujin, Jade/kung Lao, Hotaru /Havik.

Author note: sorry I took o long to update and as my sorry I am going to write this chapter longer. But a warning to all Kitana fan's (I am an on and off kitana fan) there is slight Kitana bashing but only a little (Im on my on phase). Please Review and tell me what you think I normally don't write when I don't get review's cause I think oh well so many hit's and the review's are low maybe it suck. I mean you can tell if it suck's.

* * *

To Fix What Was Broken Pt 1

As Mileena slept Johnny watched over her petting her hair. He was so busy staring at her he didn't her Sub-Zero enter.

"This infatuation is kind of sudden don't you think." he asked. making johnny jump.

"Damn Sub-Zero don't do that. And for you info no. I mean I can't explain it. But I just know it's right and I have to protect her. I lover her." Johnny said smiling down at the sleeping Mileena.

"I know what you mean Johnny." Sub-Zero said with a smile. Johnny raised a brow.

"Really, who does the ice master love huh." Johnny said looking at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero blushed and looked away clearing his throat.

"Let's just say, I have a way's to go. But now that we have Mileena I have no doubt my mission will be easier." he said cryptically. Johnny smiled knowingly.

"I see. Listen I was wondering if you could do me a favor. We have top keep Kitana away from her. I'm really starting to hate that stuck up princess and her whole holier than though attitude." Johnny said seriously. Sub-Zero nodded. They both turned when they saw Mileena start to move.

"Hm, what? Where am I?" she said to herself not knowing she had company. Johnny rushed to her immediately.

"Hey there, be careful now. How are you feeling." Johnny said looking over to a surprised Mileena.

"What? Wait I know you." Mileena said at a lose for words. Johnny smiled a winning smile.

"I should hope so beautiful. Now are you hungry, cause I could get you some food. I mean you looked ragged last night. Well you were out of it but that's okay you do remember last night right." Johnny rambled. Mileena thought back hard and it all came back to her. The god's cruel words, being captured, Johnny coming to her rescue, showing her love.

"Yes. Thank you Johnny. Um I am kind of hungry though." she said shyly not understanding the feeling Johnny was giving her. This feeling of warmth and rightness. Johnny beamed and carried her out of the tent to the fire were Sonya and Frost were sitting and talking peacefully.

"Hey Johnny. Hi Mileena." Frost called. Johnny had totally ground them into the dirt about being nice to Mileena. He had personally brought down anyone in the group who disagreed. Johnny had surprised everyone when he defeated Jade, and had knocked Kung Lao unconscious after he commented on Mileena and even took it a step further to fight Kitana.

"Hey morning Mileena, sleep well. I hope so cause your going to need the strength to keep up with Johnny in his 'mother-hen' mode." Sonya joked fixing Mileena some food. Mileena just nodded and took the food.

"Um thanks. I'm really sorry about trying to kill you." Mileena said trying to make amends and a conversation. Sonya shrugged it off with a "no harm no foul"

"so Mileena, you and Johnny huh. Gotta say you got yourself one dedicated man." Sonya whispered when Johnny went off and started talking to Sub-Zero. Mileena smiled and blushed.

"Thanks I guess. I mean Frost is lucky to I overheard Sub-Zero talking about making her grand master of the Lin-Kui." Mileena said which had Frost spluttering.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Mileena nodded.

"Yea, he plans to show you to master and control your power's to be able to use the dragon medallion, which he said might take only two week's worth of training for you as you are very disciplined. He say's you would be great. He really trust's your abilities. He plans to go on some mission for some guy he loves. Seem's that he loves him but they are enemies... sorta." Mileena explained unknowingly changing the course of two maybe three histories. The moment was broken though when Kitana came into view. Mileena stiffened and Johnny was at her side in an instant as well as Frost, Sonya and Sub-Zero.

"I see you are awake. Humph, I still don't see what Johnny see's in a monster such as you. I suggest you put that veil back on for I do not wish to lose my breakfast." Kitana sneered. Johnny was in her face immediately.

"I suggest you hold your tongue Kitana. That is the person I love your speaking about. And I happen to lover her look's. it makes her look all vicious and feral and immensely adorable. I happen to like dangerous looking women. And for your information Mileena happen's to be immensely beautiful and one day I will ask her to marry me. Funny that how your supposed clone will be married and have children before you Kitana. Let that sink in. For all her supposed ugliness she will be married and with children before you which in point just might give her the throne." Johnny hissed heatedly to her. Sonya backed him up to.

"I suggest you keep your comment's I wont be having you say thing's to my future sister in law. And trust me I have no problem giving you a beat down. Right jax." Sonya said. Jax nodded standing behind Mileena. Kitana sneered and turned away. Jade was next to come in but she surprised everyone by taking Mileena's hand and shaking it.

"Welcome to the team. I have thought it over and I think it would be good to have a fellow team mate and friend back. Johnny trust's you and the gods have blessed yours and his relationship. I hope we can forget the past and become friends, and between me and you for the wedding I wanna be bridesmaid." Jade winked and she started to have a very animated conversation with Mileena, Sonya and Frost about wedding's and such.

"Women, man I'll never understand them." Jax said looking to Johnny. Johnny nodded as he and Jax looked at Sub-Zero.

"Hey don't look at me. Im gay." he exclaimed, which caused Jax to splutter and demand an explanation on this. Wanting all the gossip. Johnny just shook his head and looked over to Raiden and Fujin who watched with amusement at there team. Johnny over heard Fujin utter "look at them, laughing and joking when the world as we know it is about to end." just as he was pulled into the fray that was Jax and Sub-Zero.

* * *

A/N okay i know it's short but im all confuzzled and im lost to where to take it i need some ideas, oh and thanx to all those who reviewed especially ninja, thanx dude your reviews alot if you have any ideas im up for them and to the author who wrote the one with Mileena's slimberparty, you inspired me to.


	4. the calm before the start oh it all

Disclaimer: I do not own mortal kombat. If I did Mileena would have major part's and be with Johnny cage. Why? Cause I'm odd that way.

Summary: the god's of order decide that they need to interfere and start a chain of adventure's that will alter all alliances.

Warning: slash, het, character death/revival, time altered aging, angst,

Pairing: Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Rain/Mileena/Johnny, Sonya/Frost, Raiden/Fujin, Jade/Kung Lao, Hotaru /Havik.

Author note: I am so sorry for this update being so late I swear now that my muse is back from where ever the hell she went I will try to keep up with this story. Oh and I changed the pairing to Rain/Mileena/Johnny and more info on the key and keyhole comment. By the way Rain will be introduced as the "door" you'll see. And also this is deadly alliance but Deception will be part 2 and finally Armageddon will part 3. The pairings will add up and if you wish to know the alliance right know just ask in the review and in the next chappy I'll happily tell you.

* * *

The team had immediately got down to business as they discussed there mission's. Sub-Zero had requested to take some time to train Frost who had originally had her own intention's but found that they were changing. She and Sub-Zero had trained and bonded rather closely. Sonya who had her own mission to search for a missing operative known as Kenshi had said she would have to do that first. Johnny and Mileena had decided to scout all of Edenia and Outworld to which Jade said she would accompany for a short duration. Raiden and Fujin had informed them that Quan Chi's and Shang's alliance had gained the Tarkata and many other Outworld denizen's as well as some unknown allies in Edenia. They even managed to gain many other fighters' from Earthrealm as well. So it was with that in mind the alliance was off on their separate adventures.

-------- Sonya + Frost ----

Sonya was packing up for her search when she heard foot step's approaching. Turning around she saw Frost heading her way.

"hey Sonya I was wondering with Sub-Zero going off on his own search for his brother and Scorpion I was just wondering if u could accompany you in your travel to Outworld in your search for this Kenshi." She said nervously to the girl she had fought during her first meeting. Sonya actually had to take a moment to think about this for a second. She smiled.

"Well I could use the help and the assistance. Welcome aboard." She said. "But also be aware that special force's very much is going to be doing more than just searching for Kenshi I have been given order's to search for a missing operative codenamed Cyrax."

Sonya made sure that Frost understood her orders and what would be going on. Frost who decided it would good for training in becoming grandmaster agreed. As they waited for Raiden to transport them they had decided to get to know each other to better work in a team dynamic.

----- Johnny, Mileena and Jade ---

Johnny looked over at Mileena. "Don't worry such much about Kitana." He said as she looked troubled. Mileena looked over at him and frowned. "It's not that. Johnny don't you think our feeling's are moving a bit too fast." She asked because she really thought so. It felt so unreal. Johnny held her close and decided to impart on her his own piece of 'Cage Wisdom'. "Mileena what I've learned about dealing with elder gods, and sorcerer's is that you don't question this stuff. Beside's were going to Edenia and Outworld to see if we can figure something out. Beside's from what Raiden and Fujin were mumbling were part of some prophesy by some older god's than the elder god's. I heard about me being a key and you a keyhole which to me sound's very perverted. But there is a third that's missing a door. So we head to Edenia." He explained to which she smiled. "Thanks. I just feel so out of character. I'm never shy about myself. I'm assertive." She explained. Johnny thought on but was saved by Jade.

"Your balance is off Mileena. You were approached by gods and practically chewed out by using every secret insecurity you have. You'll be yourself in no time and then Johnny is going to not know what hit him not to mention he's going to have some serious trouble not trying to get you into bed every other hour." She said with a smug leer. Mileena chuckled in that seductive way she did and nodded. Johnny smiled but inwardly he wondered what he got himself into. "Well who do you think our third is our door?" He said. Mileena and Jade shrugged. "Your best bet is Edenia." She said. They were all interrupted however by Kitana who walked up to them. "I do not trust you clone. I will be watching you." She warned in a pompous tone. Mileena stood and pulled out her Sai daggers. Jade stood as well as did Johnny. "Go away Kitana." Johnny growled. She looked at her two one time allies and turned on her heel.

------ Sub-Zero ----

He watched his pupil as she went her own way with Jax and Sonya Blade and he smiled with pride. His thoughts turned to his brother who now called himself Noob-Saibot and how he could save him, But also Scorpion who he missed so much. The resurrected ninja he would always love. He planned his option on where to start and just knew he had to start at the Netherrealm were Scorpion normally would dwell and also the brotherhood of shadow were his brother would be. He had informed both Raiden and Fujin of the suspicious boy who had been walking around Earthrealm near the White Lotus Society. But he knew exactly he could traverse the realms and had informed his knew allies.

---- The warrior's ---

Each of them had formed their own teams though they each knew they would split up at a point. Kung Lao had decided to stay and train with Master Bo Raicho. And so as they all left to their own journeys and to stop this deadly alliance Raiden and Fujin looked to each other in full knowledge of what they will have to do in the future. Raiden smiled and Fujin and stroked a fine prominent cheek bone. "So it has begun that has it?" He murmured to the wind god. Fujin nodded. "The elder gods no naught of what transpires. This will definitely define all the pointless and countless other tournament's." he said. Raiden shook his head. "No this will lead up to everything. I trust in this prophesy that forgotten one's have out into affect. Come Fujin let be together this last time. For we to have our own mission's and role's to play." He smiled at his lover. Fujin smiled as well, "do we really need have ally with Shinnok of all people." Fujin grumbled. Raiden laughed. "Oh gods no. he is just another pawn. Unless he can be turned from his thought's which is unlikely." He said led Fujin away. For tonight they will spend it in each other's embrace for tomorrow will dawn A prophesy and a beginning war will be starting in full swing.

* * *

A/N: well after a long hiatus I'm back in swing. I hope I can keep up with my updates. also im sorry the words are so cramped. i cant seem to space them when i upload it. sorry.


End file.
